


One (or two or three or four) Sentence Stories

by sara_no_h



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, One Word Prompt Meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_no_h/pseuds/sara_no_h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one word prompts that takes in the characters from the Marvel Cinematic Universe and beyond!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One (or two or three or four) Sentence Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Playing with vocabulary and pairings.

Natasha slipped on the dress like a second skin, taking pride in the way it clung to her curve for curve. Yes, it was mawkish and tacky but Clint would love it.

 

Left rampant the Hydra serpent had crept through the shadows, unseen and unheard except for those who knew where to look. Maria Hill could only guess at the legerdemain’s behind this silent threat. 

 

Sam Wilson deflected the shot only to lose his balance, toppling in a flurry of flame and rubble. It was a good thing he knew how to fly.

 

Crossbones smiled under his mask. His finger’s pressure on the trigger was as smooth as a knife through butter. The shrill the enemy released when the bullet met its mark was outright. His eyes remained paralyzed, open in horror at the end of his miserable existence, as he stared at the man who’d killed him.

 

The Winter Soldier dangled the knife between two fingers giving the allusion of calm but inside he was a budding storm ready to consume his target like a hurricane to an unsuspecting vessel.

 

He watches as Steve met the ground with a dull sound and Bucky knew he'd reached his limit. Without hesitation he releases a punch, watching in satisfaction as the bullies angry face smashed into the filthy alley floor before Steve's feet.

 

Jane Foster’s face light up like a supernova as she took in the advanced technology of Asgard. There was no way Stark Corporation was even remotely close to this type of machinery.

 

The villain nattered on and on and Clint Barton could feel the slow blink as he fought to keep from grumbling at the uselessness of the situation. 

 

Bucky had reached the summit of the landing and felt the flames licking his boots but he didn't care, not when the gleam in Steve’s eyes was fixated at him and a thousand times more radiant than hell’s fires.

 

Tony Stark ran a frustrated hand through his stubble before he felt the rattle vibrate through his feet. He was reached for his suit, only to feel the cool steel already enveloping him before he released the call.

 

Loki wanted to bait the Temptress but found himself on his back with a sharp dagger cutting into the flesh of his throat.

 

Thor felt the rampant storm trundling inside him, waiting to be released in a spectacular display of lightning and thunder.

 

“I’m not an Avenger.” Bucky looked to the assembled group before him. “I’m not cut out for it. I’m just an Asset.”

“If you haven't noticed none of us are,” Steve says with a small smile, “I’m just a kid from Brooklyn.”

“I am just a prince of Asgard.”

“I’m just a guy with a suit of armor.”

“I’m just the guy with a bow and arrow.”

“I’m just a scientist with some anger issues.”

“I’m just a product of the Red Room.”

Bucky looks at them, stunned. “No, you’re not.”

“And neither are you just some Asset, Buck. You’re one of us now.”

 

Banner could only blink in shock when Tony called him dowdy and pulled him into the dressing room where he proceeded to steal a kiss and a feel before throwing the tailed suit at him and demanded to see what his money had bought.

 

Steve was handed the pittance of coin and almost cried at the light weight in his palm. He’d worked hours on the illustrations and hardly had enough money for this week’s rent. Maybe he should have taken Bucky’s offer, he thought.

 

Phil Coulson looked to the token Fury had given him and felt lightheaded, there was no way he could do justice without going to the source. That was how he found himself here, on the doorstep to Agent Peggy Carters nursing home, hope thudding through his chest as he knocked.

 

Nick Fury had a rind of mud on him and cured the bastard for ruining his favorite coat. His ma’s voice rang in his ear about how a man should always look proper no matter the situation. “You’re one hell of a motherfucker, ain’t you?” he said to the corpse lying on the wet ground.

 

Bucky released a silent curse as he felt the ballast of Steve crashing into him. It was soon followed by Sam and Natasha. When Clint threw himself at the top of the pile and Bucky yelled at them all outright for being idiots.

 

Darcy was no feeble damsel nor would she need saving anytime soon. She was armed with a taser and had a new iPod loaded with the latest Marina and the Diamonds album. She was ready to kick ass any day.

 

Banner felt like a fledgling bird with wet wings the first time he came down from being the other guy.

 

The man cowered at his feet and it was everything Loki had wanted; however, he could not smile nor could he even look at the blood soaked blonde hair of his once brother.

 

Pepper smiled at Banner before turning her glare to a crestfallen Stark. “You promised him a three-way without even telling me first?” when Tony couldn't respond she turned back to Bruce, “Let’s leave him out of it.”

 

“Lookin’ good, Clint,” Kate said staring at the man before here. Clint let out a shriek and reached for the sheet, “I’m not wearing anything!” he yelled back. His face could put the color red to shame.

 

The mayhem was beautiful but it was not satisfying. It was nothing compared to the sweet release of death, Thanos thought.

 

Natalia managed to knock him off his feet and when he gazed up at her beaming face he could only mirror her expression. She always did manage to amaze him at every turn.

 

The world was a dull drab of color when he was on land. It was only when he wore his wings and felt the rush of air that Sam could see just how radiant the colors were.

 

James Rhodes did not understand how he’d been weaseled into this blind date situation; however, when the curvy brunette with glasses sat in front of him and held out a hand and said her name was Darcy he almost fell in his haste to take it.

 

Stealth was his middle name, Clint thought as he fell three stories to land on some poor guy’s car.

 

Sweat was seeping into the sheets below Steve but he ignored it in favor of the feeling of Bucky moving inside him and trailing open mouthed kisses from his heaving chest to his gaping mouth.

 

The envelope had a beautiful blood red signet indention in the shape of a familiar wolf and Bucky threw the invitation in Tony’s face telling him he was an idiot and that he would rather kiss Crossbones then tell anyone ‘winter is coming,’ Halloween party or not.

 

The first time Thor told his teammates the lore behind his and Loki’s adventure they had been uncomfortable but now most of them understood the need for the Asgardian to bard his past. I was Thor’s way of remembering the one person he believed would always be by his side.

 

Bucky hadn’t meant it as a rebuke, but Tony still flinched at the implications behind the man’s past deeds.

 

Phil Coulson did not have a shrine to Captain America but he did have a small assortment of trinkets that were reminders of the righteousness that the World War II hero had spoken of. Ok, it was a small shine of highly valuable collectables.

 

The weight of the shield was everything Bucky wanted but still found himself lacking; however, he would carry it in Steve’s stead.

 

“Stop grousing and just build the damn thing,” a heavily pregnant Pepper says, hands at her hips. Tony just nodded vigorously and silently vowed never to argue with the woman who carried his child for fear of his life.

 

The cold made his flesh hand numb but the metal one continued to dig in fevered hope or at least that was the word an onlookers could call it. He was the Asset and there was no such word in his mind.

 

The kiss was sloppy and there was a strong taste of wine on her lips but Thor ignored it and ran his hand through the dark locks of the tavern wench with the familiar green eyes.

 

The dagger pierced through his green flesh and the Hulk roared as he bled red.

 

Bucky released the shield with a clatter as he threw himself at Steve. The blonde toppled back onto the carpeted floor as Bucky’s mouth met his in a rush of teeth and longing.

 

Darcy bustled into the room holding a straight iron like torch. Natasha smiled and thanked her with a kiss on the cheek that had the brunette turning a lovely hue that just so happened to match the Widow’s hair.

 

Steve cursed the fact that he was without his shield and held up his arms to deflect the onslaught of popcorn kernels as his assembled teammates booed at his choice of movie.

 

Sam fumbled for the phone and tried not to botch up his greeting but fell silent when he heard the sobbing voice of Bucky on the other end.

 

Loki could not stop the writhe that shuddered through his limbs as the serpent continued to drip its virulent into his eyes.

  
Tony sighed and allowed the small smile to encompass his face as he looked down at the drooling face of his newborn daughter. Pride warmed his chest as he vowed to always love her no matter how the future unfolded.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see something you like just tell me. I might continue it.


End file.
